Hay amores
by navy blue glasses
Summary: Cada día crece este sentimiento ¿cómo podré vivir sin decirle?, no me queda mas que observarla hacer su trabajo y esconder en las penumbras de la profundidad de mi corazón todo ese amor, ese amor disfrazado en lealtad y admiración. Una historia narrada en Primera persona por Moblit Berner.


Hay amores…

**Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Escribo sin ningún fin de lucro y solo como homenaje al gran trabajo que es Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

El otoño, su frescura llena mis mejillas.

Suspiro aburrido pasando una hoja más de aquel avejentado y amarillento libro. Trato de no mover ni un músculo de mi cuerpo pues dormita tranquila sobre mis piernas la criatura más inhóspita y alocada de este mundo.

Bajo la sombra de un viejo abeto yacemos ambos. Cada día, cada semana, año y década este árbol es mudo testigo de tantos hechos, mas nunca ha sido espectador de lo que locamente mi alma grita hacer.  
Mi cuerpo tiembla al solo calor de ese cuerpo sobre el mío, quiero fundirme en ella, besarla, hacerla gritar mi nombre. Mis mejillas se ruborizan y me reprendo mentalmente ¿Qué estoy pensando?

Bajo la vista de mi lectura y la contemplo. Tan tranquila, tan moral ¿alguien podría sospechar que este ángel juega día a día con la muerte? Se juega su existencia por la humanidad ¿Qué no haría yo por ella?

Escuchó a lo lejos esa voz, aquel hombre la busca.  
Me pongo en alerta máxima, no debe interrumpir el sueño de mi señora.

Bajo sus pies escucho como las hojas del árbol crujen, tan frágiles se desparraman en cientos de fragmentos que nunca más estarán juntos.

—Cuatro ojos, necesito que…

Un sonido exigiendo silencio sale de mis labios, recalcado por mi dedo índice que extiendo sobre los mimos hace que la frase expire en la garganta de mi "rival".

Puedo observar claramente como aquellos furioso orbes grisáceos y opacos me devoran vivo; como su ira mal sana engulle cada centímetro de mi ser y lo escupe esperando que toda esperanza de felicidad termine aquí y para siempre.

—Se acaba de quedar dormida— Miento sin bajar la mirada, aun cuando ella lleva dormida por lo menos una hora. Tal vez sea un hombre cobarde, pero no puedo dejar que aquel pequeño ser saque de su mundo de felicidad y tranquilidad a mi señora. Sí, mi Hanji Zoë.

"'El" solo tuerce sus delgados y pálidos labios, aquel gesto lejos de amedrentarme me da fuerza.

—En cuanto despierte esa idiota dile que…— Cierra los ojos.

Sospecho que adivino cual era mi plan.

—No, déjalo así. Iré por la noche a verla a su habitación.

Una tormenta explota en mi interior. Desesperado trato de mantener la calma. Con intranquilidad busco una roca o tal vez ¿pueda arrojarle mi propio libro en su altiva cara?

"ÉL" solo se da la vuelta y camina firmemente triunfal, sabiendo que me dio en un punto muy débil, había ganado otra batalla.

Derrotado decido una vez más ver a mi señora dormir, solo esa droga puede mantenerme en quietud. Verla desde la oscuridad era la morfina que le agregaba días de vida a mi triste y patética existencia.

Cuál es mi sorpresa al bajar y ver sus parpados abiertos, sus bellos ojos castaños me observan atentamente.

Me duele el pecho. Verla dedicarme una mirada, una solo para mí. Mi dulce bien, no te olvidadas de mi, nunca te olvides de mi por favor o mi triste vida nunca va a reverdecer.

— ¿Paso algo mi señora?

Su cálida mano se posa sobre mi mejilla, puedo ver como una brillante lágrima resbala por su mejilla.

— ¿Por qué llora?

Muero por abrazarla, quiero consolarla. Quiero volverla resistente a cualquier daño.

—Soñé que moría— Dijo rápido y bajo.

El sonido de los pájaros amortigua nuestro incomodo silencio hasta que decido intervenir.

—Fue solo una pesadilla—Le digo con la mejor de mis sonrisas dibujada.

—Pero es una premonición, todos vamos a morir.

Su manera lúgubre me hace temblar. Así caigo en la realidad, ella no es eterna.

Bajo lentamente mi libro. Le indico con la cabeza que se ponga de pie. Lo hace aun temblando, le sigo un poco adolorido de ambas rodillas.

Respiro rápido, me gana más el deseo y la envuelvo en un abrazo. Mi corazón esta vez fue mucho más rápido que mi cerebro. Ella no se aleja, al contrario, se prende de mi pecho mientras escucho su respiración agitada y revoltosa.

Acarició su cabello, me importa poco el saber el tiempo exacto que ha pasado desde la última vez que se baño.  
Aspiro excitado el olor que emana, para nada desagradable, era su esencia pura de mujer.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que se sienta mejor?— Le susurro al oído. Trato de sonar lo más varonil posible.

— ¿Tienes un deseo? ¿Algo que siempre has querido hacer pero jamás te has atrevido?

— ¿Un deseo?—Me hago el desentendido ¡pero claro que tenía dicha cosa guardada a piedra y lodo!

—Yo no.

Mi corazón de rompe, el recuerdo de aquellos gemidos femeninos y masculinos. El olor a sexo que despedía de su cuatro cada mañana, el escuchar esos pasos alejándose de su puerta por la madrugada.

Inconscientemente la alejo de mí, la tomo por los hombros y ahora soy yo quien le regala una mirada.

Una sonrisa socarrona escapa de sus carnosos labios. Me apena el imaginar que pueda cruzar, aunque sea por casualidad en su mente aquel reproche que paso por mi cabeza.

Firmemente toma mi mano, no le doy la contra y la sigo. Que mas da la vida, que haga conmigo lo que le plazca, al fin de cuentas, soy todo suyo…

No suelta mi mano y mí corazón no deja de bombear sangre a una velocidad increíble. Siento tan caliente la cara y los murciélagos en mi estomago vuelan libres y a sus anchas. Podría conducirme a la misma muerte, aun así voy gustoso de que ella me guíe, que ella sea mi Virgilio mientras cruzo las terribles escenas del infierno.

Casi sin darme cuenta ingresamos a mi habitación. Sin soltarme me conduce a una silla. Embelesado y perdido en su presencia, veo como pone llave sobre el candado de la vieja puerta de metal.

— ¿Me va a violar?— Pregunto torpemente para romper el hielo y una risilla nerviosa adorna mi tonto cometario.

A respuesta de mi idiota pregunta recibo sus dulces labios.  
Me quedo helado ¿Qué se suponga que haga?

Puedo sentir como toma ambas manos mías, ella segura y yo dudoso.  
Guía el camino hasta sus firmes pechos. Un suave gemido escapa de mi garganta y es ahí cuando sus incisivos atrapan mi labio inferior. Jala y succiona descaradamente ¿le haría eso a él también? ¡Que más daba! Ahora ella estaba conmigo.

Mis manos son muy temblorosas, pero como científico tomo la firme decisión de explorar aquel basto terreno tan nuevo, tan exótico. Aprisiono suavemente sus senos y me sorprendo al sentir como poco a poco sus pezones empiezan a despertar ante el roce. Ese día tan especial no estaba envuelta en vendas. Deseoso de más, empiezo por sacar uno a uno los botones de su desgastada camisa.

Doy un brinco al sentir como su mano comienza traviesa a masajear y jugar con mi miembro.

¿Qué tan lejos está pensando llegar? Yo por mi parte estoy dispuesto a averiguar.

Besa mi cuello, pasando su lengua, restregándola sobre mi piel. Le jalo del cabello y la guio nuevamente a mis labios. Muerto de ella, cuelo mi lengua a su boca, desesperado inicio mí primera exploración a esa cavidad. Siento como mi pene reacciona ante su lengua, que corresponde a la mía y danza un salvaje vals, del cual estoy orgulloso de guiar.

No puedo más. La tomo de la cintura y la tumbo sobre mi cama. Si este es un sueño, por favor, no quiero despertar nunca más.

Ella ríe ante mi actitud, nunca me había portado tan violento. Tierna jala mi rostro y volvemos a besarnos, esta vez, un poco más despacio.

Abro definitivamente su blusa, bajo mi cabeza y reparto por igual besos en ambos pechos. Suspiro ansioso y me aferro a uno de sus pezones. Que deliciosa sensación recorre todo mi cuerpo.

Todo esto es tan mágico.

Puedo escuchar como la melodía de sus agudos gemidos llena mi habitación. Por fin soy el hombre que provoca aquel mar de excitación entre sus piernas. Ella se pone de rodillas, yo aun tumbado boca arriba siento como mi ropa va desapareciendo lentamente. Como un muñeco ido y sin voluntad dejo que haga lo que quiera.

Sin algún tipo de vergüenza por mi desnudes, fijo la vista a mi derecha cuando siento un peso menos sobre la cama.

Ella está de pie, bajando por sus anchas caderas la ultima prenda que la separaba de la naturaleza. Resbala coquetamente en las curvas de sus piernas ese pequeño pedazo de tela.

Trago saliva lentamente y me permito verle lascivamente. Cada rincón de ella bañado en cicatrices y golpes. Quiero curar a besos cada herida, cara raspón.

—Ven a mi— Digo sin darme cuenta.

Ella voltea y me ve pasivamente. Sus pasos son una tortura, la quiero ya en mi lecho.

Sube a la cama y aprisiona mi cadera a cada lado con sus largas piernas.

Puedo sentir la humedad y calidez de su sexo sobre mi piel, esto no hace más que aumentar mi creciente deseo y erección.

Baja su vista a mi torso.

—Yo ocasione esta— Señala una cicatriz que cruzaba mi pecho bajo el pezón izquierdo— Y esta, y esa— Toca una a una cada marcas dejadas por descuidos, experimentos fallidos, intentos de salvarla, expediciones y entrenamientos.

Había olvidado que mi cuerpo se encontraba lleno de tantas marcas, tantos recuerdos que como rompecabezas armaban la historia que se había gestado entre ella, yo y los titanes.

Tomo sus manos y la llevo a mis labios. La beso y acaricio mi mejilla con la tersura del dorso.

—Gustoso me las volvería a hacer.

Nos observamos un buen rato. Nadie dice nada, nadie se mueve.

—Perdóname— Dijo moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás.

Una de sus manos tomo mi crecido falo. Con fugaces lágrimas empezó por enterrarlo en su ardiente cavidad.

La estrechez de su interior empezó por explotar sensaciones que nunca pensé experimentar.

Ante mi estaba Hanji Zoë dejándome invadir lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

En un delirante y lujurioso movimiento tomo sus caderas y empujo su cuerpo hasta que mi miembro entra por completo en ella. Escapa un grito de dolor, y es ahí cuando me siento un monstruo. Trato en vano de salir, ella me lo impide moviendo su cabeza de un lado hacia otro.

Baja su cara e inicia una nueva sesión de besos. Mientras su cadera comienza ese acompasado movimiento, tan antiguo como el hombre mismo.

Masajeo y succiono de sus pechos, amo verlos moverse mientras ella entra y sale de mí. Siento deliciosamente como sus mieles envuelven todo mi falo, como las paredes de su interior lo aprisionan y le dan todo el placer posible.

Enfadado por ser el único ser que al parecer recibe todo esto, me doy a la tarea de acariciar sus labios bajos. Ella se sorprende, pero yo no me detengo.

Paso mis dedos por toda su interior, buscando aquel punto de placer femenino. No tardo mucho en darme cuenta del gran descubrimiento al ver como arquea su cadera y gime fuerte. Aquellas lecturas furtivas a la luz de las velas han dado frutos. La anatomía femenina es sumamente interesante.

Ella sigue con su movimiento, y yo con el mío. Era una bomba erótica el sonido húmedo de nuestros sexos rosando, los gemidos de ambos entre mezclados, las sensaciones húmedas y cálidas, el olor a secreción. Esto era sin duda la llegada al paraíso, mi Virgilio me había conducido a el sin duda alguna.

Supe que el momento cubre estaba por llegar. Su interior aprisionaba con más fuerza la extensión de mí. Excitado incremente la velocidad de mis dedos. Las contracciones de mi señora, acompañadas a su fuerte "¡ah!" hicieron que no aguantara más y dejara salir toda mi semilla dentro de ella.

Avergonzado no deje de perder disculpas sin verle a los ojos.

Ella junto su frente con la mía y susurra:

—No importa.

—Puedo haberla embarazado— Le digo desviando la vista y con la cara roja.

Aunque en mis adentros era lo que más quería.

Quería preñarla y mostrarle a "Él" que yo también podría hacerla sentir mujer. Quería marcarla como mía.  
Quería un ser con la sangre de ambos, quería que ese ser nos llamara mamá y papá.

—Pierde cuidado.

Torpe de mi, ella era una mujer inteligente, sabría cómo evitarlo.

Sabía que nunca tendría la dicha de que me diera un hijo.

La recuesto sobre mi pecho. Ella aun cálida y temblando no se niega.

—Te amo— Le digo sin miedo alguno, seguro, propio y digno. Sin un usted de por medio, hoy por primera vez nos veo como iguales.

Ella solo se levanta un poco, me observa. Esa mirada es mi rechazo, su corazón es de otro, aunque su cuerpo esta tarde fuera mío.

Sube un poco por mi cuerpo, sin importar que exhibe una vez más ante mí su desnudes, su bello cuerpo cubierto por rocíos de sudor propio y ajeno.

Con suma ternura deposita un beso en mi frente.

Sale de mi cama y se viste rápida.

Sale de mi cuarto sin voltear a verme.

Me deja solo y con el corazón en la mano.

—Te amo Hanji Zöe— Vuelvo a repetir al fantasma de su presencia.

Así era la triste vida que me había tocado vivir.

Sobrevivir de la eutanasia del amor…

Fin

* * *

**Hola a todos, esta idea surgió hace tiempo. Moblit es uno de mis personajes masculinos favoritos, y fue en la parte del manga donde pierde el miedo y defiende a Hanji que sentí que merecía su momento feliz con su adorada señora. El nombre de la historia está basado en la canción de Shakira para la película amor en los tiempos del cólera titulada "Hay amores". Francamente no soy muy fan de Shakira, pero otra vez caigo en el amor de la letra antes que el intérprete. Vi reflejada mucha de la historia que yo imagino para Moblit en la canción y una madrugada de escuchar y volver a escuchar dicha canción dio por resultado esta historia.  
Para mí fue sin duda un gran placer escribirla, no se sé si sea el morbo de hablar en primera persona o el hecho de que adoro los amores imposibles y no correspondidos. Espero que les gustará, aunque sé que la gran mayoría de mis lectores prefiere la pareja que hacen Levi y Hanji (yo igual la amo), me gusta experimentar con otros personajes para mi dulce loca de los tirantes.**

**Gracias por leer y nos estaremos viendo en otras historias de madrugada (que son generalmente todos los one shot que escribo). **


End file.
